


Families

by HelloHumanBeings



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I really hope not, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, do i need these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/pseuds/HelloHumanBeings
Summary: Tim had been abandoned by her parents at a young age. She was dropped off at an adoption home and left to spend the rest of her days there. When Mark found her and took her in, she found a world much different from the one she had lived in.
Sam had been beaten and bruised, before being dropped of at a home for girls as a toddler. When Sean found her and took her under his wing, she was amazed to find that trust can lay in unexpected places.
But when these two families collide some odd things happen.





	1. Chapter 1 Part One

**Author's Note:**

> hi im the author  
> im cool i guess haha thanks for all you guys who read this and decide to comment, leave kudos and all that jazz  
> i really appreciate it  
> onto the story now

(Tim's POV -still third person tho-)

 

Tim sighed, her light blue eyes staring at the wall across from her. Her tanned arms rested against her clothed knees. It was boring at lights out, mainly because she could never go to sleep. She was only seven, and she was stuck in an adoption home. Outside her door she heard footsteps, and slipped under the covers, despite it being eighty some degrees Fahrenheit outside and in the building. She closed her eyes and acted like she was asleep, which was honestly easy to do. Her mess of brown hair spread around her head. The adoption worker peeked her head into the room, leaving once she saw, or thought she saw, that Tim was asleep. A minute or so after Tim opened her left eye surveying the area. She pushed the covers aside, sitting upright on the bed. Tim swung her legs over the side, jumping down onto the floor. What time even was it? Three in the morning? That's what it felt like to her. She closed her door and began rummaging through the drawers and such for something cool to wear. She had always been the type of child to risk sneaking out at night. After slipping a jacket on over her t-shirt and shorts she opened the window in her room, and slipped out it. When her bare feet hit the ground she took in a deep breath. The day before she had snuck some money into her pockets, though it was barely enough to buy a doughnut at a gas station. Tim sighed, running a hand through her hair and beginning to walk away from the home with the terrible paint job and the mean adoption workers. She took the hood of her jacket and pulled it over her head, letting a cold look reside on her face. Even though the police were out and about she wouldn't get caught. At least, she hoped she wouldn't.  
After a few hours of wandering across the city streets the sun began to peek out from behind the clouds. Though, she didn't feel like heading back to the home. After a while of questioning what was the better choice, she began on her way back. With her head low and her hood high she walked however many miles back, slipped back in through the window, and slipped under the covers. Barely ten minutes later one of her friends popped in, without knocking.  
"C'mon Tim, I know you're awake. There's some people here to look around!" Janice called, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Tim grinned slightly, jumping gout of bed and hurrying to her mirror, using her fingers to hastily comb through her hair.  
"A whole family or just some creepo?" She asked, turning to her friend who was dressed in a dress and stockings that went up to her knees.  
"Just one guy, but he seems pretty cool! He's even got red hair!" Janice said, linking arms with Tim and pulling her with her to the living area. The man was sitting there, talking with the owner of the home. The red haired man was darker skinned, but in a tan way, much like Tim. He wore glasses, and he looked like he needed to shave. Tim ducked behind a chair, Janice doing the same to one close. The visitor had a deep voice, but in a soothing way. He wore a t-shirt and jeans. His eyes were a shade of brown hadn't seen before. She poked her head up slightly, just enough to see over the seat of the chair, that of which she barely had to crouch behind. He seemed to notice her, and at that same moment she tried to duck down again.  
"Hey, it's okay. Come on out." He said, a smile teasing his lips. After a second of 'no's from Janice she took a deep breath and listened to him, sliding out from behind the chair. "I'm Mark. What's your name?" She didn't speak, getting harsh glares from both the home owner and Janice.  
After a long while she took a deep breath and spoke, keeping her voice low like she always had. "I'm Timothy, but everyone calls me Tim." 'Mark', or so he called himself, looked surprised. He had figured she was a girl, but, of course, couldn't tell for sure.  
"That's a cute name." She smiled a little in response. After a while of talking with her and some of the other children he smiled. He pulled Tim over to the side, getting down on one knee so he could reach her eye level. "Hey, kiddo, I've got something to ask you."  
Tim tensed slightly, obviously surprised. She brushed some of her short hair away from her eyes. She'd have to cut it soon, she was starting to look girly again. "Y-yeah?" She asked softly, gripping her hands.  
"Would you want to come home with me? Like, just for the night? If you want you can even stay longer." Mark smiled a little, his face lighting up. Tim felt a warm feeling stinging her eyes, before nodding and wrapping her arms around Mark's neck. He gave a noise in surprise before laughing and hugging her back. After a minute of being like that she let go and wiped some tears away from her eyes. Mark ruffled her hair up a little, before standing fully and looking over at the adoption owner.

~~~ One Week Later

"Bye Janice! I'll miss you!" Tim said, giving Janice a tight hug. She had a backpack on her back, filled with memorabilia from the good times at the home. Janice hugged back, burying her face in the crook of Tim's neck. "Will we talk?" She asked softly. Tim laughed a sad laugh. "I'll try."  
There was a honk from a car behind them both. Tim held up her best friend charm and Janice did the same. They tapped them together before Tim turned and hurried to the car. She had tears stinging her blue eyes as well, but she refused to shed them. Then with a smile of support from Mark, they began on their way.


	2. Chapter One Part Two

(Sam's POV) Two Years Prior to Tim's Adoption

 

Sam shivered slightly, despite the covers pulled up to her chin. She was only four. What had she done to deserve this? The mostly empty halls of the adoption center stared at her small form as she tried to fall asleep. Her bright blonde hair lay in waves over her shoulder and behind her. Her lone blue green eye looked forward into the dark. After enough time she fell asleep, and the few hours until daylight passed.  
When she woke there was a different feeling in her heart. She pushed the comforter aside and slipped out of bed, closing her door to change into day clothes. She dressed herself in the only dress she owned, the one that was far to big but still managed to cover her scars fairly well. She brushed her hair so it rested in delicate waves on her shoulders. She then slipped on some shoes and socks and left her room. From the commotion she could tell something big was happening. She walked around, walking toward the living room before noticing the adoption worker talking to a man in the parlor. The visitor had short hair, all of it brown. He had bright blue eyes, and he had a rather high pitched voice. He seemed rather enthusiastic. Sam quietly, turned and walked away. It seemed that the two men talking noticed her, though, as the Irishman spoke. "Hey!"

 

She tensed her body up, instinct from when her parents would blame her for her brother's death. After a moment of silence she turned and made a confused noise. "Y-yes?" She asked softly, her light voice quiet. Before her she grasped her hands. "There's no need to worry, I'm here to adopt a kid. Don't worry." He smiled, his face lighting up. She watched him for a second, fascination in her young eyes. He walked over, and she made the conscious decision to trust him. He got down onto one knee and smiled more, if that was possible. "I'm Sean, but everyone calls me Jack. What's your name?"  
"I'm Sam." Sam said, looking at Jack quietly. He managed to lead her to the living room and talk with some of the other kids. A while later, he went off to talk to the adoption worker again, then went back to talk to Sam.  
"Hey kiddo? How would you feel about having a new home?" Jack asked her, and she practically fainted from excitement. "Of course!" She yelled once she felt better. The two of them went to the adoption worker and Jack got a clipboard that he filled out quickly. He handed it back about 15 minutes later and the two of them walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter was shorter than the last, but I didn't have much time to polish and finish it!


End file.
